


One In the Same

by Rainbow820



Series: SpideyTorch Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Bad alien creations, I'm too tired to be writing this, Identity Porn, M/M, No beta- we die like men, Spideytorch Week 2019, Way too many POV changes, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Earthquakes have been rocking through New York City. Almost college graduate Peter Parker is stuck at home under strict orders from also almost college graduate Harry Osborn. Good news though Peter still has sticky fingers and a camera. So, when for a completely logical reason the Fantastic Four are fighting outside his apartment he can go with them on a wacky adventure. Peter Parker with the Fantastic Four.Also on a side note, Peter doesn't know much about what Spidey's been up to, thank you very much, Johnny.





	One In the Same

Peter groans as his crutches fall as the ground shakes and his Spidey sense goes off. There had been earthquakes all week and the Fantastic Four had promised they were getting on it.

That’s how he’s broken his leg anyways is the ground shifting as he kicked the rhino over and the brute crushing it. Because the stupid earthquake knocked him the opposite way.

Peter sighs and Harry glares at him as he starts to grab his backpack to go to school.

“I already called the university and told them I’d be collecting your work for you to do here until you’ve healed,” his best friend and current annoyance informs him.

Peter drops the bag with a thud and sighs. “Thanks.” He bites out.

“I know this sucks Pete but you gotta heal up I knew that stupid motorcycle was a bad idea” Harry mumbles as he puts his jacket on. “Call me if you need me Pete” Harry grins and he’s leaving.

“Yeah yeah,” Peter mumbles and listens for Harry’s car driving away.

He spends the day actually catching up on his homework before he has been putting off. He gathers his laundry together and thinks about going down to the laundry room and then sighs. He shoves his Spidey suit under the loose floorboard under his bed.

He didn’t need to die falling down the stairs to do his laundry and then find the Spidey suit. Well, maybe he wouldn’t die but still.

He flicks through his camera and saves all the photos to his computer before deleting them off the memory card.

Then the ground starts shaking and he grabs his web-shooters fully loaded. He shoves more vials into the camera back before the camera itself and throws it over his neck and climbs out the window. He lets his legs drag and with only his arms climbs to the roof.

Peter sees the fantastic four and breaths out he doesn’t need to intervene just yet. He keeps snapping pictures when he realizes that the street is empty. The shaking stops and there are four steady heartbeats minus Peter’s nearest to them. He starts to stand when he’s sucked up by a space ship and sees things squirming they didn’t have heartbeats. But he listens yep blood is flowing through them.

Peter observes them they were like rock roly-polys they must have been slamming into the ground. The light is closer and Peter’s Spidey sense screams so loud he blacks out. When he comes to Sue Storm is in front of him. He looks at them wearily feeling his camera bag still around his neck. Everything is numb but his hearing filters back and yep Sue’s screaming. “He’s a child who’s injured of course we didn’t mean to bring him here” Sue argues for him.

The rock things look much bigger up close Peter notices and his Spidey sense won’t sit up. “M’not a kid” Peter huffs and Ben Grimm looks unimpressed. Sue he notices has a force field around them and he sits up his leg throbbing.

The rock things look at each other before turning back. “We can heal the injured youngling as a show of good faith” they declare and Peter’s spidey sense roars in disagreement with that idea.

He shakes his head stumbling back and Reed Richards is looking at the things. “If you would allow it I can assist the young man, “ Reed offers and Peter calms down Reed is a man he can trust. Even if he did fire him that one time.

Johnny is being awfully quiet and when Peter looks at him Johnny’s head snaps away it was quick a regular person might not have realized it. But Peter’s mind worked a little faster. So he saw the pursed lips and the glaring eyes, Johnny Storm hated him still.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny turns his head back to the rock people blood boiling. He hates that Parker guy, well hate was a strong word but the guy was a jackass, a girlfriend stealing, bugle employee scum jackass. But he was so pathetic looking and not just for the broken leg thing. However, Johnny was smart and he knows if he’s Parker’s hero here that’s brownie points in Spidey’s book.

He doesn’t need Parker telling on him for being a jerk. Johnny definitely doesn’t need the disappointed blank stare from those white lenses. So being pleasant to Parker was the right course of action here. Reed helps the photographer who’s a total traitor even if Spidey says it’s cool down to the med bay.

When Johnny strolls down to put in a good word for himself he hears Reed promising something he usually breaks them but Parker wouldn’t know that.

Reed looks up from his reports and grins at Johnny. “How is the treaty coming?” He asks.

“The what?” Johnny wonders raising an eyebrow.

Reed huffs in annoyance and stands, “the oh forget it. Peter, I leave you cap- well in hands” Reed sighs and Parker well apparently Peter to Reed snorts. With that the man takes his leave, leaving the two young men staring at each other.

Peter clears his throat and Johnny shakes his head as if to say what do you want.

He gets an eye roll. “Dude I can't walk and my crutches didn’t get sucked up with me so” Peter trails off and holds his arms up.

Johnny clicks with his tongue as he gets it and slips Peter’s arm around his shoulder and helps him up. “So hows Spidey?” Johnny wonders. He wasn’t going to put with Parker for who knows how long and not get info on the love of his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter furrows his brow he doesn’t know how to answer that. “He’s fine dude why do care” Peter snaps. Yeah, maybe Peter could be nicer to Johnny and stop acting like he’s hiding something.

“It’s been a few days since I’ve seen him” Johnny responds. Peter knows that because it wasn’t a clean break which could have healed in hours. His leg was shattered and if it hadn’t happened to his arm before he might have been worried.

Johnny is staring and Peter’s spidey sense won’t stop ringing and his leg is throbbing and were Johnny’s eyes always filled with embers.

“Harumph” a rock guard growls startling them both and Peter’s eyes flick away from Johnny’s. The guard shows them to their quarters, by rolling there and the follow. Apparently was explained wrong because there are three bedrooms and all of them have one bed.

Peter groans as he twisted away from the biggest bed which was obviously for Ben and back towards the other room. “I can take the c-“ and a hand is slapped over his mouth.

Johnny looks bored with him and leads him to the bed. Peter groans his leg getting worse while bottles of pain killers really didn’t last that long and he was starving.

Johnny looks down at Peter who shimmies out of his sweatshirt and bites his lip to stop sucking in a breath. When his shirt comes up Johnny sees he’s heavily muscled but his ribs are showing his skin is splotchy with faded scars and healed bruises.

His collarbones are sticking out and when he turns his head his cheeks look so gaunt. “Do you want anything to eat?” Johnny asks fearing the answer.

Peter pulls his shirt down and smiles. “I’m starving,” he tells Johnny and starts to sit up.

Johnny puts a hand on his chest and frowns down at him. “I’ll go ask about food you sit here” Johnny orders. He marches off and Peter huffs looks at the wardrobe. He rubs his sweat pants and pulls his shirt off.

They put clothes that look a lot like scrubs in the closet. He pulls the dark green bottoms on and blindly reaches for a top. Wow, that’s bright yellow and pulls it over his head. He yawns and makes to go back for the bed but toppled over.

The door slides open and Reed looks done with him already. “Peter lets get you on the bed,” he says and Peter smiles at him.

Reed helps him up and onto the middle of the bed. He checks the cast for cracking and hands him a bottle of pain killers.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny returns with food to see Reed helping Peter sit up while he drinks water. He grins and presents his findings when Peter flinches away violently. Johnny frowns staring down at the food. Reed grabs the drinks and Johnny grins peppermint milk cool he thought.

“He’s allergic,” Reed says and leaves with the drinks and Peter relaxes.

Johnny shrugs and sits down with the rest of the food.

He notices the empty bottle of pain killers besides the bottle but Reed was helping him so he’s fine. Peter wolfs down his food and still looks hungry but smiles at Johnny.

“Thanks, dude,” Peter says and Johnny does a double-take.

He breaks out into laughter and nearly choked on his food. “What are you wearing” he snorts and Peter frowns.

“I just found it in the closet” Peter frowns and Johnny scoffs. Peter glares at him and turns over to go to sleep.

Johnny pokes his shoulder, “dude don’t tell me you’re offended” Johnny smirks down at him.

“I’m tired Johnny I don’t care what my clothes look like” Peter sighs and Johnny rolls his eyes Parker was such a grump.

Johnny wakes up wrapped around Parker who is still fast asleep and annoyingly doesn’t snore.

Johnny drags Peter into some better scrubs flames on to clean himself and the suit. Johnny helps Peter up and they go to the meetings for the peace agreement or whatever.

Sue smiles at them both and Reed takes over for Johnny helping Peter walk towards the breakfast area. “Weird that Reed’s so friendly to an intern he fired” Johnny mumbles.

“I think he’s just being helpful Johnny” Sue frowns at him.

“Kid wouldn’t know nothin about that” Ben teases and Johnny glares flicking sparks at the big brute.

Johnny sits down next to Peter who shoved the food into his mouth so fast Johnny thinks he might choke.

Sue pats them on the shoulder and they both look at her. “Johnny why don’t you go explore with Peter” she grins.

“Yeah yeah I’ll stay out of trouble,” Johnny says. He was used to being kicked out of diplomatic meetings it wasn’t his fault he got so bored.

Johnny pulls Peter up and wonders about getting him crutches but shrugs he seemed fine. Reed said he shouldn’t need the cast much longer.

They wander into the garden and Peter breaths in the air and stares at the sunless sky. Just a blue star spinning so fast and hot Johnny felt its flames reach for him.

“I think the sun is too strong,” Johnny tells Peter who nods and lets Johnny lead him back inside.

Johnny feels the sun still it’s crying out it’s hurting but he can’t explain that to Peter he wouldn’t get it. Hell Reed always tries to science his connection to fire but it was pretty simple to Johnny, he was fire.

Johnny turns to Peter and hums. “What do you like to do when you aren’t selling pictures of spidey to the Bugle,” Johnny asks him.

“I’m mainly worried about getting my degrees supporting my aunt you know” Peter responds and Johnny hums.

“I like cars,” he tells Peter who looks at him. “So tell me something you like” Johnny urges and Peter looks at a loss for words.

“I like chemistry,” he says and Johnny sighs.

He puts an arm around Peter and helps him sit. “That’s work” He insists. “Ok, here what’s your favorite tv shows,” Johnny asks.

“Game of Thrones” Peter responds without hesitation. Johnny nods and smiles.

“Good show how’d you get into it?” He wonders.

“My roommate, Harry he has HBO. We binged it together when I had a fever” Peter replies.

“Huh,” Johnny tilts his head and tries to think if he knows the roommate. Peter is staring at the sun though and rubbing the back of his head. “The sun is pretty hot here because it’s spinning so fast it’s in pain if that makes sense” Johnny decides to tell him and Peter gives him an odd look.

“Well that’s not great,” he says and looks down the hallway. Johnny helps him up and they walk towards it. It’s a hall of jewels and Peter smiles at the reflecting lights.

One of the guards turns to them and nods. Peter smiles at him, her, they. He doesn’t know the gender spectrum of this planet Johnny told him once it always varied. Well, he told Spidey.

He looks at one which makes his Spidey sense go silent it’s been pounding forever. He reaches for it the sounds of drums in his ears. But Johnny turns and he loses eye contact with it.

Peter shakes his head he’s really got to get a handle on this whole spider-sense thing it’s really getting to him.

Johnny leads him along down the halls as Peter wonders how much time is passing he hopes Harry won’t be too mad or high when he gets home.

He and Johnny spend the next few days wandering around the palace and meeting locals who also speak English. Every morning awkwardly tangled together and Johnny doing his best to help Peter get dressed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny avoids questions on Spidey even if that’s all they really have in common so he makes it his goal to learn more.

Reed tells them the problem is the sun is too hot even for their rock shells. Johnny chimes in at this meeting saying the sun is hurting.

The rock people look shocked and explain the offering they sent to the sun. And Reed has to explain that the sun could not handle that much toxic waste and he has no idea how they even got a spacecraft to go with all of it.

“I can burn it away” Johnny offers and Peter is staring at him like he’s a hero and Johnny feels his cheeks burn least he couldn’t actually blush.

Sue doesn’t think it’s a good idea but the terms are set. Johnny fixes their sun and they never return to Earth.

Johnny helps Peter to the med bay and leaves Reed to help him. Reed shouts the door and watches Peter tense his leg and the cast shatters. His leg didn’t lose any muscle mass and he stands stretching it out and leaps to the ceiling.

Reed rolls his eyes as he flips to the ground. Peter laughs and Reed puts a hand on his shoulder. “You should act like it’s sore Peter. Lean on Johnny still” he mumbles and Peter nods fake limping out of the room and Johnny is right there.

“Holy Reed is he good?” Johnny shouts and receives a nod. Johnny helps Peter back to their room. The guy is grinning so wide and he looks so happy.

Peter sits up and yanks Johnny’s arm. “Thank you for dragging me around all week,” Peter says with a grin.

“No problem Peter” Johnny smiles back.

Peter smiles and nudges his shoulder, “you called me Peter,” he teases pressing against Johnny’s side.

“Yeah I did,” he says staring into brown doe eyes so pretty. He starts to lean in and notices the eyes go startled but then Peter’s eyes slide shut and they crush their noses together.

They pull back giggling and Johnny feels his nose as Peter blushes bright red and ducks his face.

Johnny touches his jaw and turns it back to him. “Try again?” He wonders and Peter nods. They go slower this time and their lips actually meet. Johnny presses against Peter who is not a bad kisser at all but he’s hesitant.

Johnny opens his mouth and a tongue slides in. He smiles into the kiss and lets Peter explore.

There’s a knock on the door right as Johnny it biting Peter’s jaw and the photographer's hands are under Johnny’s shirt.

“We need to come up with a plan here baby brother,” Sue says and opens the door. She raises an eyebrow and Peter is blushing and pulling away. Johnny catches his hand and smiles.

“I’ll be back soon” Johnny promises and kisses Peter softly. When they are walking away Sue grins widely and tugs his arm.

“What about Spidey?” She asks him and he glares at her looking back at the door.

Peter yawns and can hear the Storm siblings whispering to each other but doesn’t really care what they’re talking about. He smiles feeling his jaw tender from the kisses Johnny had given him his lips tingling.

He always knew Johnny was pretty but he never considered his feelings past friendship. Why would he have he had Gwen and there goes his buzz. He sighs heart aching just at the thought of her.

Peter shakes his head and walks to the bathroom to figure out how the shower works.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny returns to the room to see Peter with a towel around his waist leaving the bathroom steam curling out behind him. He stares and Peter meets his eyes grinning.

“So everything all good for tomorrow?” He asks.

“Oh yeah definitely good to go” Johnny mumbles and refrains from touching. Peter grabs some of the navy scrubs and pulls the pants on.

Johnny coughs and stares down at his gold ones. “So one of us is gonna have to change here” he begins and Peter is reaching for his shirt.

“Unless you’d like me to put one on” Peter grins and Johnny shakes his head.

“I’d like it very much if you took my shirt off right now,” Johnny says and Peter obliges.

Johnny’s hands go to Peter’s hops and they fall back onto the bed. Johnny falls asleep half-hard with Peter saying he needs his energy for tomorrow.

He wakes up with Peter spooning him and turns smiling at the face he’s presented with.

For so many years he’s been flirting with Spidey trying so hard to make the guy interested but he wasn’t and Peter is.

Peter who geeks out over science like Reed but listens to Johnny when he talks and smiles like he’s actually interested. He even laughs at Johnny’s jokes and Sue says that means he must like him.

So chasing a nameless vigilante was probably a doomed relationship even if it went anywhere but Peter Parker that can go somewhere. And Johnny gets the feeling it’ll go somewhere great.

He is wearing the suit Reed prepared him and Peter gives him a kiss before he’s ready to go and Reed looks disappointed for a second before he pats Johnny’s shoulders and pulls Peter back.

Johnny thinks it’s weird how well Reed knows Peter but he puts his helmet on and shoots off into the sky.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reed is starting up and Peter is still standing beside him. “You need to tell him who you are if you’re going to be in a relationship,” Reed says and he doesn’t sound happy for them.

“I will Dr. Richards I promise” Peter smiles at him. "You know my spidey sense hasn't shut up the whole trip. I think I knew the sun was off" Peter whispers and Reed nods patting his shoulder it feels patronizing but Peter will take it. The sky lights up orange and Johnny is falling but that’s what the suit was for it safely directs him to the ground. Sue flies him over and he’s laid down on the ground. The sun is still blue but they can’t see it spinning.

The people are cheering and Reed has Johnny transferred to the med bay.

Peter watches as they sign the peace treaty and then go to a demonstration of their technology. Wow a giant rock robot that looks just like them. He never quite got what they were doing on Earth.

The machines start to explode and Sue gets all expect the one too close to people that would close them in the bubble.

Johnny is still passed out he can’t take the brunt of the force. But Peter’s webs can, he built them to withstand Johnny. He fires them and the robots explode. Most safely in Sue’s bubble and the remain crumple to the ground.

Peter’s masterpiece a little less clean. It explodes in the webbing net and Peter webs up the shrapnel. Sue and Ben are staring at him as she lowers her forcefield and Reed has his head in his hands.

“I make his gear” Peter tries.

“You related to quickly and those metal bits are heavy even with webbing,” Sue says and she doesn’t look happy.

“I’ll talk to him as soon as we’re home promise” Peter assures them with a hand over his heart.

“Speaking of which I was wrong it isn’t two days for every one of our days it’s a whole month” Reed chimes in. She and Ben sigh but Peter shrieks.

“I disappeared during an earthquake with a broken leg what is it now six months ago and my roommate will have started a city-wide fucking manhunt for me” Peter begins breathing shallowly and collapses into Reed.

“Well, your roommate can whine to the cops all he pleases” Ben begins.

“He’s Harry Osborn, everyone will be looking for me,” Peter says and Sue is glaring at her husband now.

They get Johnny awake and bid farewell and they arrive. Yeah, Peter wasn’t kidding in the billboards in time square are pictures of Peter’s face the reward Oscorp is offering.

And Spider-Man swinging from above. Peter sighs seeing him and whistles. Spider-Man stops mid swings and drops down in a roll to Peter.

Johnny looks at the guy he’s been into forever and his new guy yeah he likes Peter more.

Peter walks towards the Spider-Man and Reed reaches out a hand. Peter nods saying it’s okay and the man swings him away.

“Oh, Ben thank you for coming,” Peter says into his ear as they swing.

“Curt Connors called me and said he has an extra suit and I was your back up plan in case you ever got abducted,” Ben says landing them on a rooftop

“I know when Reed said six months had passed I nearly fainted but I remembered my plan and I hoped Connors called you and that well you came,” Peter says and his brother smiles.

“Let’s go collect the reward money” he grins and swings Peter to Oscorp.

The guards don’t even try to stop them but phones are aimed as Harry Osborn throws himself at Peter.

“You’re alive” he gasps happily. Peter hugs him back and the constant hum of his spidey-sense shuts up. It was softer around Johnny but where he was wasn’t good. And neither was Oscorp but with his best friend and his brother near him he’s relaxed.

“I’m alive” Peter assures his friend who says there will be a party for him the next night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Johnny meets Spider-Man and the Scarlet Spider on a random rooftop and he looks at the man who is the same height as Spidey same build.

“I’ll be fine dude. I don’t need my brother's supervision” Spidey says lowly but Johnny hears it. Scarlet hops to the next roof and sits yeah he can still hear them but it makes Johnny feel better.

“So Spidey I know we’ve had a thing for a while and” Johnny begins and Spidey snorts.

“A What?” He wonders.

“Not important but I want to take your buddy Parker on a date a real one hear in New York and I feel like I have to ask if it’s cool if I take him to the top of the Statue of Liberty” Johnny grins and the other spider laughs too loud and harsh.

It makes Spidey tense before he nods to Johnny. “Yeah yeah no problem with me” he assures Johnny.

“Ok good I’ll ask him if tomorrow works ok,” Johnny says.

“Yeah that’s” Spidey begins to say.

“He’s busy” the other Spider-Man shouts. “With his party” he continues sounding way too amused.

“Right right his roommate is throwing a welcome home glad your not dead party” Spider-Man shrugs.

Johnny nods and frowns Harry Osborn is his roommate he knows that from the news outlets showing the picture of Harry nearly tackling Peter with a hug. Maybe he had a thing for Peter. He should probably be at the party.

Spider-Man is shifting awkwardly. “Will you be at the party?” Johnny wonders, ok maybe he wasn’t totally over his crush.

“I uh well,” Spider-Man says looking to the other spider his apparent brother for help.

“Oh I’ll be there Johnny wouldn’t miss it for the world” Scarlet Spider says and Johnny doesn’t like how malicious that sounded.

Spider-Man clears his throat and flips away from Johnny landing beside his brother. “Anyways Scarlet and I have spiderman things to do,” he says departing by dragging his brother by the arm and they’re off.

Johnny hums and flies towards the Baxter building.

The next night he arrives at the party to see it’s in full swing and Peter is on the couch head in his hands Harry Osborn planted by his side and a pretty redhead on the other both seemingly mocking him.

“Alright Tiger looks like you can be free of us,” the pretty redhead says and she is looking at Johnny. Holy shit that’s Mary Jane Watson. He grins at her and Peter eagerly bounds over to him and pecks his cheek.

“Hi Johnny” he grins and there are cheers for Scarlet Spider as he does apparent body shots. Those abs look very familiar but he just hugs Peter and lets himself be led for once away from the center of the party.

Johnny cheers with the crowd as Harry Osborn steps on the coffee table beer in hand.

“You’ll break it” Peter mumbles awkwardly being pulled up with Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes and lifts his beer. “A toast to Peter Parker being alive. And a toast to Spider-Man for finding him,” He says and they all say 'hear, hear' and clink glasses.

Peter’s eyes widen and Johnny sees Scarlet bending over the crowd he’s next to and Harry is on the couch Peter falling over him.

He feels the wave of heat before the explosion. A pumpkin bomb goes off and Johnny blows it out towards the fucking Green Goblin.

“I heard a rumor that the spider is here” Goblin sneers.

“Well actually I’m his brother but whatever I’ll kick your ass for him,” Scarlet says standing up and something is thrown that Johnny blasts back into Goblin’s face.

The Goblin just swerves and laughs and the knife falls. Peter is shoving Harry back towards the bedroom and Mary Jane follows.

The guests are screaming and fleeing. The Goblin shrieks and flies into the apartment. He grabs a random guest and Harry screams for her Carlie Cooper is her name and the Goblin grabs Harry instead.

Scarlet leaps after them but he’s hit hard in the head and goes flying towards the street a bomb dropped on the car he lands on.

Johnny watches in horror as the guy smacks into a building.

Harry is falling too and web catches him. Mary Jane is holding the pin to a web grenade and Johnny’s pretty sure the guy fainted.

Peter looks pissed and Mary Jane shoves his arm. “Now or never tiger” she insists and he sighs.

“I wanted to tell you a different way,” Peter says and dashes into his bedroom. Johnny raises an eyebrow hearing the window open and then Spider-Man swings around the corner and punches the Goblin in the face.

“No. Fucking. Way.” Johnny shouts jaw-dropping.

Mary Jane also hits his arm. “Stop gaping and get a flamin loser. He needs help” she says and sighs down at Harry Osborn. Who yeah he passed out.

Johnny helps Spidey but only to scare him off. That thing was a monster it leaves cackling, and Spidey, no Peter is swinging back to the apartment.

Peter scoops Harry up and back into the apartment. “I’m gonna have to move” Peter mumbles and cradles his friend. “Please be alive I can’t lose you too Har” Peter whispers and feels for a pulse.

Harry gasps up at Spider-Man’s blank eyes. “What just, is,” Harry mumbles staring up at him and sees Mary Jane and Johnny. Scarlet crawls through the window and he sits up quickly. “Where’s Peter” He demands.

MJ begins to open her mouth but Scarlet beats her to it.

“Went to develop pictures for the morning. I dropped him off” he says lie falling easily off his tongue. Peter relaxes his brother was great.

Harry nods and sits up. “I gotta get us out of here tell my dad we gotta go. If that thing thinks he can find Spider-Man here I gotta get Peter safe his Aunt worries he’s easy to faint you know” Harry mumbles and Peter’s heart breaks a little. His best friend was great he should stop lying.

Mary Jane kneels. “Anyways the superheroes need to get lost and we need to call someone about fixing the wall,” Mary Jane says and the sirens are getting closer.

“We’ll cover it,” Johnny says and Harry shakes his head.

“My apartment I got it, dude, thanks though,” Harry says and the two spiders swing off Johnny lighting up the sky behind them.

“I wanna watch” Scarlet whines.

Peter grinds his teeth together and turns to face him. “Fuck off” he growls and Ben groans swinging away for real this time.

Johnny looks annoyed as they reach the Baxter building to his room and Peter takes his mask off.

Peter gives an awkward grin and shifts from foot to foot. “So I was going to tell you” Peter assures him.

Johnny looks unimpressed. “Is that what you and Reed were always whispering about?” Johnny asks and Peter nods.

He twists the mask in his hands and sits on the windowsill. “Well, he had questions about my mutation and how I made my webbing and my suit. But once he found out from Sue that we were together he was consistent that I tell you and I said I would but I wanted to do it on the Statue of Liberty. Our spot you know and then you said you’d take Peter and I thought I could meet you instead and it would be Peter you know but Ben that ass reminded me I had the party and then it turned to shit cause Harry’s dad blew my apartment up” Peter rambles and Johnny grabs his shoulders.

“Ok so one he’s your real brother, two the Goblin is Norman Osborn, and three why didn’t you trust me?” Johnny asks.

“Yeah Ben’s well he’s my clone technically but he’s my bro. Yes, it’s Norman and please don’t tell your family. I don’t trust anyone Reed’s known since the internship he just thought Spiderman would be too much trouble as an employee” Peter shrugs.

Johnny breaths out and sighs, sitting on his bed. “Does my whole family know?” He wonders.

Peter nods. “Ben and Sue found out when those robots exploded” he begins and Johnny nods.

“Sue kept everyone safe how’d you mess that up” Johnny wonders.

Peter chuckles and thank you to Sue Storm for covering for him. “I webbed the last one up they promised to give me time to tell you” Peter explains and Johnny sighs.

“Well the man I’ve been into for years turns out to be my new crush. You’re lucky I haven’t gotten over Spidey yet or this might not have worked out bud” Johnny says standing up. He pokes Peter’s chest right on the spider.

Peter laughs and leans in for a kiss that Johnny returns. Johnny starts to pull on the top but Peter halts him with the light press of his fingers.

Johnny’s arm is shoved away and he remembers who he’s kissing this isn’t Peter Parker who has a broken leg and needs to be protected. This is Spider-Man who could crush him with those four fingers he just pushed him aside with. He was dating Spider-Man.

Peter pulls away and brushes a webbed finger down Johnny’s cheek. “I should get back before Harry loses it again. I’ll call you in the morning” Peter grins pulling the mask on.

Johnny smiles at him as he opens the window. “I don’t get up before noon,” Johnny tells him.

Peter stops and twists his torso. “It’ll be Thursday Johnny,” he says confused and Johnny shrugs.

“Life of a celebrity is demanding” he grins and Peter laughs as he jumps out the window. There was still a lot to figure out Peter’s apartment was blown up and his roommate and best friends dad was a supervillain. Plus they had to do a press conference explaining why Peter came with them. Johnny smiles at the stars twinkling so far away and reaches for the edge of the window to pull it shut.

The breeze brushes over Johnny’s face as he watches his boyfriend swing back towards his destroyed apartment. Spidey, Peter one in the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Roll Credits, wait. 
> 
> Hope you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals enjoyed reading my first entry in a spideytorch week ever. Lets go 2k19. I saw the post on Tumblr at like seven this morning before my shower for work and then had to do a bunch of boring stuff while trying to write (come on moving week) and then I was at work from noon to almost nine woo glad today was a heel day. Anywho sorry if the grammar is really bad please feel free to correct me. Tomorrow is a day off so hurt/comfort should be a little better constructed. 
> 
> Enough of my rambling,
> 
> Love Rainbow820


End file.
